Club Penguin Wiki
Thanks for visiting the Club Penguin Wiki. Have a nice day! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, started on Dec. 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multiplayer Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow this link. Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of The Month If you want to vote on this click here! July's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin Of The Month is Barkjon! Congratulations! Featured Article of the Week We're currently having a vote between List of Games and Features in Club Penguin, Club Penguin (DS), Treetop Fort, Music Jam 08 and Gary the Gadget Guy. Go here to vote! This week This week's featured article is Rockhopper Island! Club Penguin Events *Penguin Games is coming soon on August 22 *Rockhopper is coming back in August 8 *The Aqua Grabber update is here! * Penguin Mail is here! * The new Player Card is here! * When you visit an igloo, there will now be a background around it! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Reccomended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures (51) * Cheats and Glitches (35) * Music * Silly Ideas Announcements *Second CPW Get Together. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:57, 5 August 2008 (UTC) * *dogdude is not only back for good but going on vacation to new jersy for a week * Barkjon will not be on from July 31, 2008 to August 6, 2008. -- Barkjon 14:55, 31 July 2008 (UTC) * Please don't make a page about a myth, however, if you do, link to it from Myths of Club Penguin, either add to the article here, it's one or the other. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 09:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) *Barkjon has started editing the inactive Dragons Wiki. Please help there if you can!-- Barkjon 23:03, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *The Wiki is having a get together on sunday, see Club Penguin Wiki:Get Together. * Dunklebug Is Proud To Say He Is Back From His BIG Idle Period, Sorry I Just Wasn't On For A While Because of School & I Was Very Busy & Still After School Was Over I Was Busy But Now I'm Not. LETS HUNT SOME VANDALS!! =-o * You've begged. You've pleaded. Now here comes the most awaited Nintendo DS game for Club Penguin fans around: Disney's Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force! Check out the Club Penguin Community Blog for details! * When writing a new User page, remember to not call yourself famous without proper justification, and to have the User: namespace, as well as the Category:Users there. 'Always' categorize ''all pages. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 07:30, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *User:Super24daisy now works on the flapjack wiki harbor *Confused when people start saying LOL IDK and BRB? go to ! * Due to the recent rise of ''especially naughty users, I am going to create a Wall of Shame for the worst of the worst. Included in this will be a Public Banishment policy to be effective once typed, complete with a template. * On the flip side, however, I will create a Wall of Fame for some of the best users on the wiki, and no, I will not add myself. (Update:Barkjon added me) The first on the WOF will be Robbsi, Barkjon, V-Rex, and LB22, among others. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 14:46, 8 July 2008 (UTC) *Find Four championship at 4:00 PST on july 23rd User:Super24daisy *Club penguin wiki:army time. User:Super24daisy *Please choose new articles to be the Featured Article of The Week! *Hey everyone! Check out these new templates: Please add them to . To see how many edits you have, go to . To add them write . DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 10:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *added a second user template for those who dont like green. and is in blue turqouise instead. see Template:User2 *Please join Sockpuppets411 in My attempt to fix these low quality pages. If I have enough help, we won't be done until every page is a superb page! Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for CP all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for CP all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish CP Wiki *Polish CP Wiki *German CP Wiki *Turkish CP Wiki *Dutch CP Wiki See also * Disney's Wiki * Wikia Spotlight Picture of the day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture everyday! Archives Polls Who is your favorite Club Penguin Moderator? Billybob Screenhog Rsnail Gizmo Happy77 What is your favorite Puffle? Red Blue Green Pink Purple Yellow Black Ideas for possible parties: Superhero party Silly Party (Dance Party) Surfing party Space Party Ninja Party Robot Party Light Party Mad Scientist Party Human Party Farm Party Prehistoric Party Ideas for possible pins: Mullet pin Puffle Pin Igloo Pin Moon pin TV Pin Migrator Pin Penguin Pin Penguin Chat Pin Chocolate Pin Smiley Pin Vacuum Pin Fan Pin Bow and Arrow Pin Cloud Pin Test tube pin Bacon Pin Pipe Pin Egg Pin Which of the new features is your favorite? The Player Card Sorting Function The New Login Format Penguin Mail The Igloo Backgrounds What is your favorite center? Ski Village Beach Town Plaza What was your favorite part of the Medieval Party? The Dragon/Switchbox 3000 in the Mine The "Seige Forts" (at the Snow Forts) The Stables at the Pet Shop The Medieval-Themed Pizza Parlor The Secret Treehouse Room The Anvil Maker 3000 in the Boiler Room The Cave (which had lots of Treasure) The "Knightclub" The Medieval-Themed Coffee Shop The "Black Tower" at the Mountain The "Wizard Tower" (at the Lighthouse and Beacon) The Princess Castle-Themed Ski Lodge & Attic The Arena (at the Ice Rink) Other What is your favorite multiplayer game? Find Four Mancala Treasure Hunt Sled Racing What is your favorite character? Rory Rookie Aunt Arctic Rockhopper Ninja Pengy Bambadee Keeper of the Boiler Room G ( Gary ) Yarr What has been your favorite play at the Stage so far? Space Adventure The Twelfth Fish Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Team Blue's Rally Debut Quest for the Golden Puffle The Penguins that Time Forgot Where you prefer to hang out with your friends in Club Penguin? The Pizza Parlor The Coffee Shop/Book Room The Stage The Cove The Beach The Ski Lodge/Lodge Attic The Dance Club/Dance Lounge The Snow Forts The Pool Other Are you a member of Club Penguin? Yes No What was your favorite event in March? The St. Patrick's Day Party The Easter Egg Hunt The April Fool's Day Party What is your favorite part of Club Penguin Parties? The Free Items The Music The Decorations Which room was decorated the best for the April Fool's Day Party? The Dojo/Iceberg The Forest/Cove The Dock The Plaza/Pet Shop/Pizza Parlor The Beach/Lighthouse/Beacon The Town/Coffee Shop/Book Room/Gift Shop The Dance Club/Dance Lounge/Thinicetrobarrier The Snow Forts The Ski Village/Sport Shop/Ski Lodge/Lodge Attic What is your favorite Library book? The Yearbook(2005-2006) The Yearbook(2006-2007) Truth or Dare Rockhopper and the Stowaway The Spice of Life Penguin Tales 2007 Penguin Tales 2008 Franky's First Show My Puffle Burnt Out Bulbs Rockhoppers Journal Rate Club Penguin Wiki from 1-5 (5 being higher than 1) 1 2 3 4 5 Ungradable! How many puffles do you have? 0-3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13+ When did you join Club Penguin? 2008 2007 2006 Beta Testing What is your favorite game in Club Penguin? Jet Pack Adventure Puffle Round Up Catchin' Waves Cart Surfer Pizzatron 3000 Thin Ice Astro Barrier Bean Counters Sled Racing Mancala Ice Fishing Hydro Hopper Paint By Letters Aqua Grabber How do you prefer to look for a pin? Look for it myself Ask somebody Check this wiki wordpress blog What's your favorite penguin color? Red Blue Yellow Green Lime Green Dark Green Purple Pink Peach Brown Black Orange Dark Blue Do you think they should have Ninjas in club penguin? Yes, If it doesn't sack secret agents No,It's Secret agents turn. Yes Even if it means sacking secret agents No Ninja's shouldnt be in club penguin Do you think we can tip the iceburg? Done it Yes/Maybe Someday No Unsure What would you prefer to be? Ninja Agent Moderator Tour guide How long does it take you to earn 1000 coins? under 10 mins 10 - 20 mins 20 - 30 mins 30 mins - 1 hr 1 - 2 hrs 2 - 5 hrs 5 hrs + Where would you prefer your penguin to live? Club Penguin Island Rockhopper Island The Iceberg The Three Little Islands I think there should be a ... New Room New Mission New Catalogue New Game New Party New Pin New Server New Puffle New Colour New Everything Websites about Club Penguin Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help